Tiempo
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Genda Koujirou, dieciséis años (o eso cree), superviviente del fin del mundo. Hijo de familia adinerada, el mejor portero juvenil del país y mujeriego empedernido. Es la primera vez en sus años de ligoteo que una persona pasa de él. Es la primera vez que no sabe qué hacer para que un chico se fije en él. Está descolocado no, lo siguiente." AU Post-Apocalíptico


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro :P

 **Advertencias:** AU Post-apocalíptico, headcanon de este par en mi perfil ;)

* * *

—Entonces… ¿nunca has estado con una chica?

Genda camina arrastrando los pies. Le duelen los dedos y le ruge el estómago. El viento de finales de diciembre se cuela entre la ropa y el frío llega hasta los huesos. El aliento se le congela en la boca y atraviesa la bufanda que le cubre hasta la nariz.

 _Puto frío._

Llevan horas caminando. Tienen que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Una casa, un coche, lo que sea. A la intemperie no pueden quedarse. No con ese frío. No con los infectados acechando en cada esquina. Necesitan encontrar un lugar y lo necesitan ya.

Con la suerte que tienen seguro que antes de llegar a ningún sitio se pone a nevar.

Sakuma camina delante. Las manos en los bolsillos, un gorro negro que le cubre hasta las orejas y los vaqueros llenos de agujeros. La nariz roja y los labios cortados por el frío. Tiembla de pies a cabeza. Aunque trate de ocultarlo, Genda se da cuenta. Siempre se da cuenta de todo lo que le ocurre.

Bueno, casi siempre.

La oración queda en el aire y no es contestada. Genda piensa que no le ha escuchado, así que aprieta el paso y se pone a su misma altura. Está a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando Sakuma le lanza una mirada furibunda. El tema no le gusta, eso es obvio, pero eso no supone un problema para Genda. Se está inmunizando a las miradas serias y acusadoras del moreno.

Cosa que no le extraña en absoluto.

— ¿Nunca has tenido novia?

De nuevo, silencio por respuesta. _Interesante._

— ¿Ni siquiera has besado a una chica?

Esta vez la mirada le moreno le atraviesa y le calla al instante. Quizás no es tan inmune como creía.

— ¿Y eso a qué coño viene?

No puede evitar reírse al escuchar el tono defensivo. No ha sacado el tema para reírse de él, ni mucho menos. Simplemente se le vino a la cabeza. Se preguntó qué experiencia tendría Sakuma. Por lo poco que sabe de él, tenía cuatro amigos contados en el instituto, una hermana mayor que él y unos padres gilipollas. Nunca ha mencionado una novia, _o un novio._ Tampoco si le gustaba alguien de clase o del trabajo. Nada. Cero información. De hecho la duda nació la primera vez que le besó en aquella tienda de ropa abandonada. Su reacción fue tan sumamente exagerada que se planteó realmente si acababa de robarle su primer beso.

Llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo preguntarle al moreno sobre su vida _privada_ y esta era la ocasión perfecta. Planteó la pregunta como si ya supiera la respuesta, pero en verdad no tenía ni idea. Al parecer había dado en el clavo.

—A nada en particular, solo quería sacar un tema de conversación que te hiciera entrar en calor.

Le ve fruncir el ceño, pero en ningún momento deja de caminar. De hecho apenas le mira. No sabe cómo interpretar aquello.

— ¿Y por qué ese tema me iba a hacer entrar en calor?

—Bueno, es que aún no sé qué es lo que te pone caliente.

De nuevo, le asesina con la mirada. Esta vez le da tiempo a percatarse del color que se ha acumulado en sus mejillas. Sakuma lo achaca al frío. Genda no tanto.

— ¿Aún?

—Estoy en ello. No creo que tarde mucho en descubrirlo.

—Eres idiota.

— ¿Idiotamente irresistible?

Esta vez sí que se detiene. Esta vez Genda no es capaz de leer su expresión. Amistosa no es, ni por asomo. Pero no parece enfadado ni cabreado como normalmente. Cree ver cansancio. Cansancio e irritación. Quizás un poco de asco en el entrecejo.

Definitivamente no es una expresión que se quiere ver en la persona a la que le estás tirando los tejos.

Sakuma chasca la lengua y continúa caminando, ignorándolo por completo. El castaño se queda allí un momento, solo, en medio de un bosque que huele a tierra mojada y a sangre.

Genda Koujirou, dieciséis años (o eso cree), superviviente del _fin del mundo_. Hijo de familia adinerada, el mejor portero juvenil del país y mujeriego empedernido. Es la primera vez en sus años de _ligoteo_ que una persona pasa de él. Es la primera vez que no sabe qué hacer para que un chico se fije en él. Está descolocado no, lo siguiente.

— ¿Vienes o qué?

Sakuma le espera unos metros más adelante. Los brazos cruzados y el sonrojo todavía coloreando sus mejillas. Genda suspira. No va a dejar de intentarlo. Solo necesita paciencia. Paciencia, chistes malos, originalidad y largos abrazos como excusa del frío.

—Yo sí que voy a hacer que te vengas.

Y tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

— ¿Eh?

Por suerte, eso es algo que a Genda le sobra.

—Nada.

Tiempo y una persuasión de la hostia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Nuevo curso, nuevo fic~ Si, lo admito, soy mucho más constante con los fics durante el curso que en las vacaciones xD En fin, aquí traigo un nuevo AU Post-Apocalíptico *_* pero...no es el que prometí en mi anterior fic xD Esto es una pequeña escena que no podía sacarme de la cabeza y bue...las clases son largas...ya me entendéis xD ¿Qué os ha parecido? :33 Quería plasmar un Sakuma que pasa totalmente de Genda y solo le parece la persona más imbécil que ha conocido en su vida y a un Genda mimado y egocéntrico que no entiende como alguien no puede quedarse maravillado con su cara bonita y sus sonrisas lascivas ;)

Bue, si tenéis alguna idea, crítica constructiva, lo que sea, podéis dejarlas en los reviews :333 Mi twitter y tumblr (aunque creo que lo puse mal -.-) están en mi perfil ;)

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! e.e


End file.
